


moon dust

by angstychats



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: & sleep deprived natsu, A little angst, I Can't Sleep, a little fluff, but slightly not, contains some of the future lucy stuff, i feel like this is slightly ooc, sleep deprived author, this is actually my situation, which is old news but it's still so feelsy for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstychats/pseuds/angstychats
Summary: because sometimes when the sky is dark and the moon is his only light source, natsu dragneel can't turn off his brain.





	moon dust

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the idea that maybe natsu would stay up at night just to think about life n stuff (which is basically what i'm doing right now whoopdeedo).

The sky was an inky blue and if you looked close enough, you could see a few stars twinkling in the darkness on that chilly Magnolia night. The lights to Lucy's apartment were completely dimmed, and he could hear her snoring softly when he came in through her window, quietly as he possibly could. 

He stopped by her apartment as often as he could, to check up on her. He would frequently find her bent over her novel, working tirelessly to fill each page with as many words as she could fit. It was something he could never understand.

He usually only came at night to clear his head.

Which is exactly the reason he had stopped by that night.

He slumped down quietly on the wall opposite her bed, and put his head back against the wall, eyes cast upwards towards her ceiling.

He'd been thinking those thoughts about that morbid time again.

That one event that still lingered in his mind, even months after it actually happened.

Why couldn't he get it out of his head? 

Even just the thought of it put it him in a bad mood. He'd get tense, and anxious. He'd keep Lucy close to him, no matter what, because the images racing through his mind would be betraying the present for thoughts of the past. 

A blast of black energy.

The terror and confusion in Lucy's eyes.

A girl in a black cloak, leaping forward to save her past. 

A girl with blonde hair and brown hot chocolate eyes dying to protect the future.

Lucy dying to protect the future.

He could still remember it moment for moment. Could still hear her shaking breaths, and could still hear her muttering to "protect the future". He could still see that brilliant, whimsical light in her eyes diminish, like a candle blown out. And he could hear crying and screaming. He had wanted it to stop, wanted to rewind it all, and make sure that he was able to jump in front of that black magic. Let the blow hit him, let him take the bullet, but not her. Never her. He would die a thousand times over to save her.

And he had fought, oh how he fought. Her attacker deserved to be dead on the ground. Anger and revenge fueled his every movement, and he knew that he needed to protect the future, to make that this never became Lucy's reality, to protect her with his life-

His thoughts broke as he heard her sigh and shift in her bed, and a small smile decorated her lips. She must have been having a good dream. That small act broke his reverie. He had to remind himself often that she was still here, not gone. Still with him. 

It seemed as though a little moon dust decorated her features in the light of the moon, and he realized that she was quite beautiful when she was sleeping. She looked younger. Less stressed, less sad, less concerned. Just at absolute peace. 

He moved to lay himself on the floor next to her bed, knowing full well he'd be getting a Lucy kick in the morning. But for some reason, a small part of him just didn't mind. At least it would remind him that she was alive and kicking. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually slightly fluffy which isn't even close to my writing style but hey sometimes this needs to happen.


End file.
